deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: History's Ember/Walkthrough
Walkthrough C.M.S Roanoke You will start this chapter facing a bench. Before playing with this, there are a few collectibles to nab in this room. Just to the right of the bench, sitting on a crate is a text log 1/8. Just to the right of the text log, you will find a small gap in the tarps hanging behind, inside use kinesis on the glowing pink object in there to grab an upgrade circuit 1/7. From the gap here do a quick 180 degree turn and look behind the stack of crates ahead for a weapon part – Plasma Core Part 1/12. Now that that is all done, go and play with the bench if you deem it necessary and then use the elevator to its left. You will emerge in a familiar looking room. We are in the room with the three power cores again. This time, there are a bunch of large, glowing tentacles hanging about. You should also notice the organic obstruction on the walkway that hinders your progress. The first core is conveniently sitting in front of you, so pull it down and reactivate the crank to clear the obstruction to the right. This will however summon a tendril. Kill it and the other tendril sitting just before the second core before dropping the core, killing the slasher that appears behind you and then activating the core. Activating the second core will cause another four slashers and two additional tendrils to spawn, thankfully they come one or two at a time so you should have no real difficulty dealing with them. Once the room is clear, go over and activate the final core. Continue through the door opposite the control panels and descend the ladder and cruise through the open door below. We are now back in the crossover tube, but this time those fan blades we saw earlier are spinning! Use the stasis recharge panel here if you need it and then use stasis on both fans and fly through to the platform on the opposite side. Enter the door, climb the ladder and enter the door at the top of the room. Kill the two slashers now occupying this hallway and then cross over to the alcove to find an inactive lift. Use the glowing blue console here to try out the node match mini-game which will hack the lift active. Enter the lift and ride it to the top. Exit the lift and head around the corner for a story sequence. When you regain control, do a 180 degree turn and head up the small flight of stairs to the raised area of the room. Here you will find an audio log 2/8 on the chest of drawers in the corner and a text log 3/8 on the nearby table to the right. Look back to the window and spot an EarthGov Artifact 1/6 on the floor in front of the book cases here. On the way back to the elevator, shoot the mounted deer head. Return to the lift and ride it back down to the previous hallway. Turn to the left and head through the open door near the end of the hall. We are back in the briefing room. This time a video is playing which will give you a bit of backstory into what happened prior to the events in the prologue chapter if you are interested. When you are ready to continue, work your way up the stairs and over to the unlocked door on the far side of the room. Before you go through, here's a bit of info on a new enemy type that awaits you: Enter the hallway and kill the pair of leapers here. Upon killing them another two slashers will spawn at the far end of the hallway and start coming at you. Once they are dead, head through the door at the far end. Duck into the now unlocked room on the right here for a bunch of ammo, an upgrade circuit 2/7 and a Blueprint – shotgun 1/1. Exit the room and take the door to the right. Exit back into the large hangar bay to regroup. After a short conversation, go through the door to the left of the bench. Here you will find your first suit kiosk. Step up to change suits or upgrade your rig if you feel like it. (Note that there is an upgrade circuit on the shelf opposite on New Game +). Head through the next door and enter the next pair of doors on the left to exit the ship. C.M.S. Roanoake Debris Field Once you are back outside look for the circular pit on the part of the ship in front of you. Fly down into this to find an S.C.A.F Artifact 2/6. If you turn on your suit locator, it wants you to fly over to a skiff a short distance away. Instead, turn around and fly back behind the structure we just emerged from. Behind this you will see a large dish shaped structure supported by a column and behind this is another large semi-circular structure. Fly over to this and look at the windows. See the darker coloured ones with the diagonal stripes? You can shoot these. Shoot the one on the far left for a weapon part – Defraction Torus Part 2/12. Now we can fly back over to the objective marker and head inside. Using the control panel here we can fly to a number of different locations. Our main objective is at the C.M.S Terra Nova, but from this skiff we can also access an optional mission at the C.M.S Greely and a co-operative only mission at the C.M.S. Brusilov. You can find walkthroughs for both missions here: * Optional Mission: C.M.S Greely * Co-op Mission: C.M.S. Brusilov Assuming that you have completed the two above missions and picked up all of the collectibles at each, your current totals for the level should be Artifacts 6/6, Logs 7/8, Weapon Parts 11/12, Blueprints 1/1 and Circuits 6/7. C.M.S Terra Nova Use the skiff to fast travel to the Terra Nova. After leaving the skiff, do not go inside. Instead look to the side of it. Fly down the tunnel that it came up and at the bottom land and look out over the debris field. In front of you and below the platform you are on you should be able to make out a sizable piece of debris that has a sort of U-shape to it. Fly down to this and you will find an S.C.A.F Artifact 7/6 – this is actually recorded in the stats as a Mission 6 Artifact!. Now fly to the underside of this piece of debris and you will find a platform you can land on. Here you will find a supply chest we can open. Inside you will find Weapon part – Military Engine Part 12/12 and an upgrade circuit 7/7. Return to the Terra Nova, climb back up the docking bay tunnel and enter the door to the ship proper to complete the mission Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs